Tanggal Delapan
by ayamku69
Summary: Jung Jaehyun, aku ingin mengucapkan beribu-ribu... Ah, tidak. Bermilyar-milyar kata terimakasih padamu. Kuberikan rasa yang agung ini untukmu. Perasaan yang tak akan bebas keluar dalam sangkar yang mengurungnya. [Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong, Jaeyong] [Happy Anniversary, ukeku.]


_Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong_

 _Lee Taeyong POV_

Mata hitammu kala itu berkoar, aku hanya diam beribu kata; mengunci mulutku. Ragaku mati rasa; nestapa.

"Apa? Katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tuturku dengan segala rasa putus asa. Rasa hangat yang menyiksa kian menghujam jantung.

Jiwa ini tak berhenti meronta meneriaki namamu. Mulut ini tiada berucap melontar satu atau dua kata. Hanya terbuka bagai kerangka ikan hiu, tak kuasa menerima realitas; bahwa dirimu memang tak pernah memberiku atensi dari awal kita bertemu.

Bolehkah aku bertanya? Sejak kapan rasaku padamu tumbuh semakin besar setiap harinya, bahkan tanpa adanya konversasi yang berarti di antara kita?

Jung Jaehyun, aku ingin mengucapkan beribu-ribu... Ah, tidak. Bermilyar-milyar kata terimakasih padamu. Kuberikan rasa yang agung ini untukmu. Perasaan yang tak akan bebas keluar dalam sangkar yang mengurungnya.

Jung Jaehyun, aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi. Kau kah yang meminjamkan cantik pada kelamnya langit? Dari senja yang membentang cakrawala, sementara diriku seolah tertelan unggunnya kelabu. Hingga malam beranjak meninggalkanku sendiri dengan angin mengepak dalam relungku.

Sorot matamu yang hanya bisa kutebak betapa enggannya dirimu berbicara padaku. Sorot visualmu yang berpijar dalam keremangan sendu. Kau yang menghirup udara disusul dengan hembusan halus keluar dari bibir ranummu. Aku menyukaimu sebegini besarnya.

Boleh jujur, aku sangat membenci disaat jantungku serasa tak mampu berdetak mengimbangi determinasi melupakanmu yang kubangun jauh-jauh hari. Aku sempat menyerah.

Sering pula aku memandang penuh damba pada langit malam, ke arah rembulan. Perak yang bersinar remang di atas otokrasinya yang merajai gulita. Mataku memandang jauh ke depan, melanglang buana bersama gelayutan memori yang berkelebat kental. Apa aku harus kembali pada luka lama sebelum eksistensimu hadir?

Kala itu, aku memandang dunia terlalu sempit. Mengambil keputusan terlalu cepat. Aku terlalu mudah jatuh padamu.

Ku kira memang itulah saatnya untuk merebah dan berkata cukup. Bukan aku bermaksud menyerah, namun sadar bahwa perasaan yang tak terbalaskan akan membuat sakitku dikuadratkan.

Jantungku bertalu begitu keras, Jung. Aku berdosa karena mencintaimu dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau sungguh sempurna dariku. Atau bahkan... jauh.

Aku mungkin ketakutan akan dirimu. Begitu sekiranya diriku menarik konklusi. Namun aroma kurang ajarmu, menari biadab melewati panca indra. Kontrol jantung seolah hilang. Kelenjar pituitariku seolah berhenti menyekskresikan endorfin. Aku tak tenang dan sekali lagi, aku tenggelam dalam palung ketakutan.

* * *

Tanggal tujuh, pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh lima, sejarah terukir. Saat itu aku memejamkan mata, menyesap rasa kopi pahit dengan manis yang mendominasi di lidah. Barangkali indra perasaku lebih mempunyai tendensi untuk berteman dengan teh. Bukan kopi, pun minuman keras. Lupakan soal kopi, yang terpenting adalah dirimu.

Aku tak mengerti. Diriku yang sekecil ini, ternyata mampu mendapati atensimu yang sebegitu besarnya. Ada perasaan; familiar, berdenging menggaung dalam rongga dada. Aku mencintaimu, apa adanya.

Dan semua itu terjadi pada tanggal tujuh pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh lima. Kau mengulur waktu dengan manisnya. Berkata bahwa angka delapan adalah yang terbaik untuk kita. Asal kau tahu, angka berapapun akan selalu pas untukku.

Dengan egois aku menginginkan kebersamaan yang infiniti denganmu, menjadi milikku begitu pula diriku yang menjadi milikmu.

Jung, asal kau tahu. Sampai kapanpun aku adalah pecundang besar yang tak berani mengungkapkan apa yang kurasa terhadapmu.

 _Jujur saja, aku ingin lebih lama menghabiskan sisa waktu bersamamu._

Selamat hari jadi, Jung Jaehyun. Aku mencintaimu.

Dari hyungmu, Lee Taeyong.


End file.
